


in the equivalence of sunflowers and kennedy smiles

by theycallmemonchaton



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sunflowers, almost a 5+1 but not really, also she's in an environmental sci class and if you disagree then ur incorrect sorry, blue and gansey can kiss, blue centric, blue likes receiving flowers, gangsey friendship - Freeform, i think blue would like sunflowers, these boys and girl really are the epitome of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmemonchaton/pseuds/theycallmemonchaton
Summary: Blue Sargent loved to receive flowers. The first were from Adam, the next, Gansey, the third, in a rare occurrence of thoughtfulness, were from Ronan. The fourth were an accident, and the fifth were from a boy at her school. But lacking from all of them were her favorite flower of all.





	in the equivalence of sunflowers and kennedy smiles

**Author's Note:**

> here's me self projecting my love of sunflowers onto my forever girl blue sargent. this is technically my first fic for trc on ao3 and also i don't have a beta reader so let me know if you find any huge errors <3

Blue Sargent decided she liked receiving flowers. The first, of course, were the ones from Adam, which she still thought about and felt her heart squeeze in a quiet sort of way. The next were from Gansey. They were a small handful of flowers picked from Cabeswater. The third, in an odd burst of rare kindness from Ronan, were a beautiful bunch of blooms, unmatchable to any known species, that changed color to match her mood. When she didn’t want to speak to anyone, she hung one outside her door and when she was feeling particularly fond, she would hand them out. They never seemed to wilt or run out and they were one of Blue’s most sacred possessions.

 

The fourth had been a mistake. They were for Cialina, dropped off by some boy vying for her attention. They never really seemed to get that when it came to men, she was only ever interested in their tips. Except he had gone to the register when Cia was covering for Blue while she ran to the bathroom and later, when he asked a busboy what the name of the register girl was, he told him Blue. Thus, flowers got delivered to Nino’s care of “the girl named blue” and imagine his surprise when he walked in to see Blue grabbing them off the counter.

 

If he had been a decent human, he would have let her accept the flowers, let her wonder who sent them, and never speak to her again. He hadn’t included a name on the note. Except he wasn’t. He was a Raven Boy which meant the world was his oyster and he was the one allowed to shuck the pearls from within. So, he marched right up and without even a beat of awkwardness announced, loudly, that those flowers were meant for the pretty girl working the register. Blue had to insist that she had been working the register all week and had to stand in shame as no, he insisted, the prettier girl with the nice smile who was working the register. Finally, Cia had come out to see the commotion and, there she is! He looked triumphant. He pulled the flowers from Blue’s hands and presented them, boldly, to Cialina.

 

Cialina was a hero. She laughed, loudly. It was possibly the first time that Raven Boy had ever felt rejection. She handed them back and announced that unless these roses were made of money, she wouldn’t want them from the likes of him. But she didn’t stop there. Her eyes zeroed in on a girl sitting at a booth, giggling at the spectacle. She snatched the flowers back and dramatically presented them to her, getting on one knee and professing her love. Two weeks later and the two were still together.

 

The fifth time Blue received flowers was from a quiet boy in her Literature Class. She figured it must have taken weeks for him to sac up enough to ask her out and he didn’t even do it directly. He paid someone else to deliver a single red rose to her. While slightly charmed from the experience, she had to track him down after class and explain to him that it wouldn’t work out. He immediately turned to toxicity. He accused her of selling out. He had known the rumors about her Raven Boy boyfriend existed, but he thought she was one of _them_. He thought she was better than that. Why would she sink to that level if boys like him were around?

 

Blue was quick to put him in his place. Her Raven Boy boyfriend wasn’t even at the top of the list of reasons she wouldn’t date him. To start, it was the fact that she had never found him the slightest bit interesting or attractive in any sort of the way. And it wasn’t just physical. She had heard the comments he made in and out of class, and frankly, she felt repulsed. She didn’t even give him the decency of handing the rose back, she let it drift to the floor as she turned on her heel and left him in the hall.

 

Blue Sargent didn’t much care for roses. They reminded her too much of Orla. Loud and ostentatious and always the object of someone’s affection. No, she much preferred something useful. Like sunflowers. She had learned in her environmental science class that sunflowers can be used to leach the lead from soil and the groundwater. Sunflowers, always seeking the sun, bright and yellow, and tall, had the ability to heal. Blue liked that idea very much. Sometimes, when she wasn’t dreaming about being in far off countries or being a tree, she dreamed of being a sunflower, face tilted toward the sun, following its path as she stood, grounded and at peace.

 

Gansey was constantly giving her flowers, but never once had he brought her roses. He brought her sprays of wildflowers he had found on hikes or pressed flowers he had left in books or leaves he thought looked cool. Each set was so different and unique and Blue could feel her heart squeeze, this time loudly, whenever she looked at them.

 

Gansey didn’t just bring flowers to Blue as an apology for going adventuring without her, he handed them to her when they were together. He would tuck them behind her ears or into her hair or in her pockets or in the laces of her shoes. They were thoughtless but at the same time so thoughtful that Blue was sometimes shocked by the complexity that was Gansey.  

 

\--- 

 

On her birthday, Adam, Ronan, and Henry all surprised her with one sunflower each. They weren’t chopped off at the stems. No, they were preserved in little vials, able to be replanted so they could grow. Together, they planted six sunflowers, one for each of them, an honorary one for Noah, and one for Gansey who was tied up with a family engagement and couldn’t make it.

 

It had been Henry’s idea, he had heard her advocating for the merits of sunflowers regularly. Adam had supplied the flowers (no dream flowers, he had said, Blue would want the real deal.) And Ronan had come up with the idea to help her create a garden. Without anyone telling her, Blue had known that Gansey hadn’t played much of a role in the planning of her gift, despite the boys' attempts to make it sound as if he had. And even though she knew that he was busy with this mother’s campaign, it still smarted a little that Gansey, the person she thought knew her best of all, was beat getting her sunflowers. It was petty and insignificant to be upset about, so Blue pushed it aside and allowed herself to focus on the joy she felt while planting her sunflowers in her backyard with the best friends she could ever have.

 

Soon, she had six sunflowers growing in the yard, right next to her beech tree. All her most sacred objects living in one backyard.

 

\--- 

 

When Gansey had returned, he took her on a hike so they could celebrate her birthday together.  They were marching across a field, up to the crest of a hill. Once they made it to the top, Gansey threw himself down and presented a handful of small flowers he had collected on the way up. Blue hadn’t even seen him pick them. She stared at them in her hand. They were a collection of dusty colored daisies. There was a twang in her heart, a confliction of emotions. As always, the flowers made her insides swell with the fondness she felt for the boy staring up at her. But at the same time, she felt the slight twinge of annoyance that made her feel angry with herself because it was something stupid. She just couldn’t help but wish they were sunflowers.

 

She tucked the flowers behind her ear and grinned down at Gansey. He looked at her, face tilted up at her. His hand came up to shield his eyes from the sun behind her and the look of complete adoration on his face made Blue pause for a second. She walked in a semi-circle around him. Gansey’s face followed her as she moved, tilted up at her like she was the sun, sustaining him.

 

All at once, the pieces fell into place. Blue didn’t need sunflowers from Gansey. He was her sunflower. He would follow her as she rose and set, never once faltering. He would do his best to leach the toxicity from her environment, no matter how much she protested, he would always try.

 

Gansey, who would follow her wherever she went, Gansey, who looked at her like she was the sun, was her own sunflower. And if she was honest about it, if she had to choose which brand of sunflower she preferred, deep in her heart of hearts, where she would never admit it, she knew she would always choose the sunflower with the Kennedy smile and the perfect nose.

 

Blue’s annoyance from earlier vanished and she grinned, a beaming, glowing smile.

 

“I love you,” she said, meaning it with every fiber of her being. She dropped down to her knees so she was face to face with Gansey and grabbed him by the front of his mauve colored polo shirt and kissed him soundly. One of his hands came up to cup her face, pausing to gently feel the flowers behind her ear before pressing his palm completely to her cheek. His hand was warm and smooth and safe and Blue had never wanted anything more than for this moment to last forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

come visit me on tumblr  [here ](https://ganseyboii.tumblr.com/)<3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it and let me know what you thought in the comments below <3


End file.
